


Strong and Neat

by Savageseraph



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Outer Space, Rough Sex, Scars, Soldiers, Space Marines, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly fire can have some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong and Neat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



Ripley tensed and hissed as the sealant covered the pulse rifle burn in her upper arm. The chemicals stung for an instant before the anesthetic released; then all pain faded. She watched as the biopatch formed second skin to protect the wound. Until she peeled it off, it would release meds to dull any pain, fight infection, and speed healing. _Friendly fire, my ass._ There was nothing friendly about it. Though wounded was better than dead.

“You need to be more careful.” Bishop’s voice, familiar and unruffled, soothed Ripley almost as much as the drugs in the patch.

“Maybe you should be telling that to Hicks.” Ripley muttered, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. From the look on his face, Hicks looked worse that she did when his shot clipped her as it took out one of the bounty hunters the Corporation had tracking them.

“I’m not as easy to put back together as you were. Is that what you’re saying, Bishop?” Truth be told, the android wasn’t exactly easy to mend either, not without the resources of the Corporation to provide the needed parts.

“Something like that.” Bishop gave her a faint smile as she moved her arm, testing the stretch of the patch. “You should be fine with a few days rest.”

“Thanks, Bishop.” Ripley stopped at the door to the makeshift medlab. “I owe you one.” If Bishop had been one of the Marines he was serving with when they met, a smart-assed answer would have followed her out into the hall. Instead, Bishop turned back to some samples he was scanning when she came into the lab.

The corridors on the small scout ship they’d been given by the Coalition, the only cross-system group fighting the Corporation who had resources to put up a serious fight, were dark and cramped. They raised a rash of goosebumps on her skin whenever they made her flash back to the Nostromo or the LV-426 colony, which is why she was grateful that Newt was able to find a home at one of the Coalition enclaves.

She didn’t like to think of the place as “home,” since they could have to pull up stakes and move at a moment’s notice, but they had their own suite, enough for her, Hicks, Newt, and even a goddamned cat. Ripley wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when Newt named it Hudson, so she did both.

As the door to her cabin whooshed open, Ripley ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She was getting tired of space, of the stars. Not something she ever imagined before her first visit to the then-unnamed LV-426. Exploration meant excitement then, not terror. Some days, she thought she’d give anything to get that feeling back again.

And other days—Hicks stood as she came into the room, his gaze going to her arm—she thought she might have found it.

“I’m so…”

Ripley shook her head, pressed her fingers against his lips to stop the apology. “Sorry that you didn’t let that hunter splatter my brains all over the goddamned wall? Because that’s what would have happened if you hadn’t taken that shot. You know it. I know it.” Her tone was gentler than the words themselves, her smile soothing away any possible sting.

Hicks brushed his lips across her fingertips. “That doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” At her arched eyebrow, he hastened to add. “The shot. Not that your brains are still in your head where they should be.”

There was a moment of silence, each eyeing the other, before they both started laughing.

Hicks slid an arm around Ripley’s waist, tugging her close. He kissed her lightly, almost chastely except for a slight hint of tongue. “So I suppose Bishop told you to rest.”

“Of course.” Ripley watched her fingers trace a scar than ran along Hicks’s jaw and then up his cheek. “But we both know that neither of us is going to drop off to sleep after a fight.”

“Fight and fuck, hmm? I think you picked up some of Vasquez’s bad habits.”

Ripley smiled sweetly, leaning into Hicks, rubbing against the erection she was certain would be there. “Seems like I’m not the only one,” she said as she moved away from him. When she was sure he was watching, she unzipped her top, shrugged out of it, then pushed it and the rest of the jumpsuit off over her hips.

Unfortunately, there was no sexy way to shed boots, so she bent to unlace and then tug each one off in turn. Her underwear followed as she straightened. Hick’s rubbed at his jaw as he looked her over. “Like what you see, soldier?” Ripley knew she wasn’t all soft curves and softer words that the typical man fancied, but Hick’s didn’t seem to mind. He told her once he liked his women the way he liked his whiskey: strong and neat.

“You know I do.” As Ripley stretched out on the bed, Hicks tugged at zippers, growled softly at buckles that resisted his urgent tugs. She wet her lips as she thought about tasting the scars that slashed across his skin.

Hicks paused at the foot of their bunk, bent over, and kissed her ankle. He flashed her a naughty grin as he eased her legs apart, slipped between them. He started at her ankle, slowly, kissing and licking his way up her leg to her knee. She almost jerked away as he licked and nibbled gently behind her knee.

Gritting her teeth, she muttered, “Don’t be a fucking tease, Marine.”

“I think you must have me confused with someone else, ma’am.” Hicks’s soft laughter tickled against her skin as he licked his way to sex, nuzzling at her curls before parting her and working his way to her clit. Usually, Hicks took his time giving head, one particular facet of his personality she happened to admire. However, this wasn’t one of those nights.

Instead of curling her fingers in his now longer-than-regulation hair, stroking the back of his neck as he licked and teased, she gripped the sheets, shuddering as he sucked and rubbed. Ripley twisted under him, trying to hold out, hold on, grab just a little more of pleasure that coiled tighter and tighter in her belly until her body tensed as she came.

Ripley relaxed back against the mattress, eyes half closed as she tried to catch her breath.

“You look good like this.”

Her eyes slipped all the way closed at the soft, predator’s purr in Hicks’s voice. “Like what?”

“Sweated. Breathless.” His fingers brushed over her stomach and up her chest. “Flushed and wanting more.”

Ripley grinned, not bothering to open her eyes as she ran a hand down Hicks’s body. His cock twitched as she curled her fingers around it to stroke and squeeze. “And I suppose you have more for me.”

“I think I can accommodate you, ma’am.” Hicks moved to cover her body. “And then some.” He kissed her deeply as he brushed her hand off his cock and thrust into her, groaning as he buried himself in her, as she bit down on his lip until they both tasted blood.

“Then do it.” The words were more command than plea, and she tightened around Hicks as she said them. “ _Do it, Marine._ ”

Hicks growled softly, dug his fingers into Ripley’s hips. He fucked her hard, short, sharp thrusts that forced soft cries from her. She liked that Hicks would fuck her like she wasn’t going to break. She slipped her arms around Hicks’s shoulders, raked her nails down his back. A wave of satisfaction washed through her, feeding her pleasure, as Hicks bit down on a cry. His thrusts grew more urgent as he nipped at her collarbone.

 _Strong and neat._ Ripley smiled. Hicks fucked the way he liked his whiskey and his women, and she appreciated his taste and his efforts. Sliding her hands down to cup his ass, she dug in her nails as she tightened around him. His hips jerked as he groaned deeply, started pulling her back hard into his thrusts.

“ _Fuck._ That’s it.” Ripley relaxed her fingers, then tightened them again, kneading his ass, even as her nails bit into it. Each perfect thrust threatened to drive her over the edge. “Come for me, Hicks.”

A few more thrusts. That’s all it took for her to throw her head back, cry out, and tighten around Hicks as as her orgasm tore through her. All it took for Hicks spill inside her.

Hicks rolled off her sooner than usual and sooner than they both would have liked, settling against her side opposite her wounded arm. “Thanks, I…. I needed that, needed you. _Need_ you.” The words tumbled out, rushed and raw. He rested his head against her shoulder.

Ripley swallowed around a lump in her throat. “Me too.” She carded her fingers through his hair, stroking until she felt him relax under her touch, until his breathing slowed and deepened. “Me too.”


End file.
